Dark Alley
by Marital Love Affair
Summary: Summary- What happens when a red head meets our favorite Diety of Death in an alley. r/r please
1. Kisses & The Alley where it happened

Dark Alley  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own Yu Yu Hakasho *~* but maybe ebay has it for sale....  
  
Summary- What happens when a red head meets our favorite Diety of Death in an alley. r/r please  
  
Merlie/ Oki- I should be writing Crescent Moon right now but i'm taking a break from it right now, also this is my first YYH fic so be nice or pay ._.; *Oki then comes out with fox ears and all*  
  
Oki- READ READ READ READ READ ^-^ *hyperactive on jolly ranchers XD*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A red-headed boy walked down the street carrying the groceries his mother sent him out to buy.  
  
"It looks like its going to rain. I better hurry." Kurama said as he went down into a dark alley. He then felt a drop fall on his head and said, "Great, now what?"  
  
"Oh, Kurama-kun you look a little wet, do you need a ride?" Botan asked as she flipped on her oar. "Because, I could give you one if you needed it." She said in her usually happy-go-lucky voice.  
  
"Thats okay. Thanks for asking though, Botan." he replied. "Well, it looks like your groceries are getting soaked and I won't take no for an answer!" The only 'Diety of Death' that wore pink responded happily pulling him onto the oar and flying to Kurama's house.  
  
"Thank you for taking me anyways, Botan. I can always count on you to brighten up rainy days." "Oh, think nothing of it, Kurama-kun!" She said smiling. Botan then flipped her oar holding on tightly but forgot to tell Kurama to hold on. She then grabbed him but from the closeness she was kissing him and didn't notice till she got him on the oar.  
  
"Oh dear, sorry Kurama-kun I-i didn't mean to...you know, kiss and everything..." She said blushing a dark maroon color. She then was surprised when he kissed her deeply, but then started kissing him back as passionately as she could. (Oki- I wanna be Botan right now...*ear twitches* *Kiah comes by* Kiah- you have issues.) The problem was that they didn't notice they landed and Shiori was looking..no, more like staring at them.  
  
"Ahem..." Shiori coughed trying to get their attention. When she did they both started blushing, Kurama's a bit darker. "Well....may I ask where my groceries are?" Shiori asked as she looked at the two standing there. Kurama then handed over the groceries, not seeing the mischevious gleam in his human mother's eyes, but Botan did notice it wondering what Shiori was thinking.  
  
'I seen the way they look at each other but, I may have to help them along their way to help them find that they love each other.' Shiori thought as she walked into the house. Botan then said, " Kurama, I think Shiori has something planned for us. She had a mischevious glint in her eyes as she went inside." Kurama just shrugged and walked inside, Botan in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oki- Okay, so sorta short, I know, but its just the first chapter, sorta like a prolouge.  
  
Kiah- Oo.;; okay now whats the deal with you...sometimes you scare me.  
  
Oki- *ears twitch* WHY THANK YA! ^-^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~* 'Oki Kitsune' *~* 


	2. Angry Shi Poor Hiei

Dark Alley  
  
Disclaimer- I dont own squat...  
  
Shi-eh heh heh...  
  
Kiah- Hurry up with it..  
  
Shi- Here's the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.'I seen the way they look at each other but, I may have to help them along their way to help them find that they love each other.' Shiori thought as she walked into the house. Botan then said, " Kurama, I think Shiori has something planned for us. She had a mischevious glint in her eyes as she went inside." Kurama just shrugged and walked inside, Botan in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiori was talking with Yuusuke and the others about the 'surprise party' they were going to throw for Kurama & Botan. "I say we decorate the room in roses! After all Kur- I mean Suuichi (sp?..eh who gives a crap..) likes roses..eh heh... ^ ^;" Keiko said nervously. "Roses are too girly." Kuwa said defensively. "But Kuwa," Yukina spoke up," Botan is a girl, and I like roses." Those words ringing in Kuwabara's ears made him say "I'm with Yukina on this one!"  
  
"Hn..." came the reply where Hiei was. He really didnt like the fact that Kuwa liked his sister. All of a sudden...*POP* Out of nowhere came Shisori, Botans assistant. (Kiah- not again.... Shi- what? I was bored and maybe I will make it intresting ^-^;) "Hey Shi!" Yuusuke yelled as she jumped through the window. "Uh-oh...." She said in a squeaky voice as Shiori stared at her. "You seem familiar..." She said as she sat down.  
  
"Umm...Im Botans...a....sister!" (Shiori- ^0^; Shi- @ @X; Hiei- -.- Yuusuke,Keiko,Yukina,Kuwa- Oo;;;;;;) "I came to see if you needed any help. Though its not reallly my thing...I like destroying things better ^ ^;;;;" Hiei just stared at her for a moment then went back to staring at the wall. "Hey Yuusuke. Why was Hiei staring at me a few minutes ago?" She whispered to the gel-haired teen. "Hm... I dont really know. But its probably because you named one of his most favorite things...destroying." He answered.  
  
Shi then said louder, almost like a whisper, but louder by 2 volumes..." But I like violence...sometimes anyways..fire...destroying...but i hate my job...and i hate kuwa 'cause he annoys me, calling me "Fairy Princess..." AND I AM NOT A FAIRY! " she screamed the last part and everyone just stared at her. "Ummm...oops?" ^ ^;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Hiei just stared once again. "Hn. Onna, keep it down, would you?" "Shut up Shurinpu!" If you could look close enough, you could see the electricity crackling between their eyes. "You are a silver-black haired furi-ku, who needs to stop dying her hair!" "I do not dye my hair and arent you suntarazu to be saying keep it down!?" She screeched. Everyone stared at them as they argue until this comment.."SHUT UP BUSU!" and that got Shi mad...so mad she punched Hiei through 2 walls and 5 trees. "DO NOT CALL ME A BUSU!" At that time..Kurama and Botan walked through the door.  
  
"Shi-chan...eh heh..when did you get here..." Botan said nervously. ""Hey Botan! You just missed a great arguement...but it ended like this...Hiei out side, past 2 walls and 5 broken trees...and Shi...well lets just say isnt too happy about what Hiei called her..." Yuusuke said, answering for the now passed out Shi-chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shi- eeeeeeeek *hides from fruit* I know it sucked. But I was out of ideas!  
  
Kiah- ^-^;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Shi-chan~ 


	3. Dance Club

DARK ALLEY  
  
Disclaimer- same as last one...  
  
Shi- on with the story and thanks to da reviewers...  
  
CHAPTER 3- DANCE CLUB  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shi-chan...eh heh..when did you get here..." Botan said nervously. ""Hey Botan! You just missed a great arguement...but it ended like this...Hiei out side, past 2 walls and 5 broken trees...and Shi...well lets just say isnt too happy about what Hiei called her..." Yuusuke said, answering for the now passed out Shi-chan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"....." Kurama just stood there speechless as he stared at the walls Hiei went through.  
  
"Why me....." Botan said as she looked down. Shi, however was just getting up and was screaming at Hiei who got up and yelled back....  
  
"Who's gonna stop them this time...?" Yuusuke asked.  
  
"I KNOW!" Keiko screamed in Yuusuke's ear," We can go to the new dance club that opened up a few blocks from here!"  
  
"YAY!" Shisori screamed as she grabbed Botan, Hiei, Kurama, Yuusuke, and Yukina, leaving Kuwa to walk by himself there. "MISS MINAMINO, WE'LL BE BACK LATER!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~AT THE CLUB~  
  
"Hey Shisori, where'd ya learn how to dance like that, hmmm?" Yuusuke said with his stuipid lopsided grin.  
  
"Shut up....hentai no baka!" She yelled as she walked through the crowd to a secluded corner.  
  
Botan then heard one of her favorite songs (If you have ever seen the Teen Titans episode "Sisters", it's the song that is Blackfire's favorite. I love that song...) and quickly grabbed Kurama away from the crowd of angry girls who glared at her.  
  
She put her arms up and started dancing by moving her hips near him and he quickly responded by dancing the same way...erm...sorta. (Xx;)  
  
"Wow, they really can dance!" Keiko said smirking. "It seems like they've loved each other in a past life or something...Oh well, who knows. I mean, no one except Koenma-sama knows about her past..she might of been a kitsune or something..." She left that sentence off after seeing the glint in Yuusuke's eyes.  
  
Botan quickly turned and faced Kurama when Shisori was smirking and looking to the harmless lazer lights and different circles of green, red, purple, pink, yellow, orange and blue going everywhere. She suddenly fell down and landed on Kurama, their lips touching and his hand was on her butt..  
  
Yuusuke saw and started laughing when Botan first noticed and turned red in the face while politely getting up, and dusting herself off. Shisori was grinning, like Keiko, and Yukina and Kuwa just stared at Botan and Kurama with amazement then went back to dancing.  
  
"Hn", Hiei muttered, and started twitching when Shisori grabbed him and dragged him to the dance floor and acted like she knew what she was doing. (Which she did....)  
  
"Dance..." She mummbled as he just stood there, looking like a baka.  
  
"What are you going to do if I don't? Hmm, onna?" Hiei answered.  
  
"This!" she yelled, smirking as she grabbed his hands and kissed him, walking away. "Oh, your probably not a good dancer anyways...I'll go find that goth boy I was talking to earli---EEEEEEEEEK!" she screeched as he spun her around. (Hiei ish OOC...but he ish soooo cute still!)  
  
They all of a sudden started dancing, as Kurama and Botan started dancing, too. When the song stopped, Kurama and Botan still danced but Hiei and Shisori was still standing there.  
  
"Well, faia-kun, you do dance good." Shisori said smirking her hair turning a deep auburn from turning into her human form. "Never expected that from you."  
  
"HEY BOTAN!" Shisori screamed," WE'RE GOING TO THE ICE CREAM PARLOR, YOU COMING?"  
  
"Onna, that was my ear." Hiei said angrily.  
  
"Eh, heh...sorry Hiei...." She mutted as she saw Kurama and Botan coming, and she smirked as she saw them kissing, a bit passionately, while walking over. "Well hurry up...Yuusuke, Keiko, Yukina and the baka already left!"  
  
"We're coming, Shi-chan! You and Hiei go ahead, we'll catch up!" Botan shouted as her and Kurama started talking about pointless stuff that I don't wanna talk about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shi- Okay, Review! 


	4. Kareoke!

Dark Alley  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own YYH..and I want to own ProzzäK...*gets heart eyes* Simon....^ ^ (this chappy is OOC..maybe x.x;;;)  
  
~.....~ lyrics/announcer dude  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"We're coming, Shi-chan! You and Hiei go ahead, we'll catch up!" Botan shouted as her and Kurama started talking about pointless stuff that I don't wanna talk about.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOH!" Shisori screamed in Hiei's ear," Kareoke (Sp?) bar!"  
  
"Hn? What in the seven hells is a Kareoke Bar?" Hiei asked her, still himself as ever.  
  
"Hurry the competition is starting!" She yelled again.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~Announcer dude: Okay and today is Prozzäk Night, so you better get up your best Prozzak song!~ (AN- I am a Prozzäk fan..so ya...)  
  
Shisori signed them all up..well Yuusuke, Kurama, and Hiei..unwillingly...  
  
~Announcer: First up, Yuusuke Urameshi!~  
  
Yuusuke/Simon: (o-o;;;) ~I recall the way that Stephanie said to me callously  
  
It's not me it's you...~  
  
Keiko just stared silently, trying to hide her laughter.  
  
~And I remember just how Julianne held my hand headline ran  
  
It's not me it's you  
  
Seems the old equation's holding true one from two equals blue and nice guy's always lose  
  
First we're stuck like glue  
  
Then you say we're through  
  
All that you can tell me is that  
  
It's not me it's you  
  
Hey, it's not me it's you~  
  
Shisori, Yukina, Keiko: ~Na Na Na...It's not me it's you...~  
  
~I can see the day that Minnie-Mae walked away heard her say  
  
It's not me it's you  
  
And how could I forget how Caroline's name was signed dotted line  
  
It's not me it's you  
  
Share the blame I do  
  
Relationships take two  
  
But all that you can tell me is that  
  
It's not me it's you~  
  
(AN- Keiko ish gonna be Minnie-Mae when she comes up, and if Minnie-Mae comes up again, it will be the one their coupled with)  
  
Shisori,Yukina, Keiko:~Hey, it's not me it's you  
  
Na Na Na...  
  
It's not me it's you  
  
Na Na Na...  
  
It's not me it's you~  
  
~Minnie, if we don't make it out of this thing I want you to know that I really did love you~  
  
Keiko/Minnie-Mae: ~"I know Simon it's just that..."~  
  
~Isn't life a game of touch and go  
  
Girls talk high boys talk low  
  
It's not me it's you  
  
Voices ring and echo psycho-show memories flow  
  
Now sing low  
  
It's not me it's you  
  
Prophecy came true  
  
Message coming through  
  
Click on ICQ  
  
Parting words of love denied are...~  
  
Shisori,Yukina,Keiko:~It's not me it's you...~  
  
~Announcer dude: Okay then, Next is Hiei Jagan...~  
  
Hiei: WHAT! You signed me up, wench!?  
  
Shisori: But I gave you a good song...hey at least it's not "Shag Tag (Your it!)"! *cracks up when she hears him starting to sing it with a 'hn'*  
  
Hiei/Simon: (O-O;;;;)~A little sexual frustration  
  
Combined with lack of motivation  
  
And a loss of concentration  
  
I've got a strange disease  
  
I can't concentrate on work  
  
My libido's gone berserk  
  
Now I'm sweating through my shirt  
  
I've got a strange disease  
  
Two weeks ago  
  
You said you'd never leave me  
  
And here I am alone  
  
And in this world of reckless happenstance  
  
Why do good things have to go away  
  
And leave you with nothing  
  
Ya, you left me with nothing~  
  
Shisori,Keiko:~Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah~  
  
~...And a strange disease~  
  
Shisori,Keiko:~wee ooo wee ooo~  
  
~Hyper emotional sensations  
  
Sent via television stations  
  
Unaffected by locations  
  
I've got a strange disease  
  
I can't seem to get to sleep  
  
I don't want nothing to eat  
  
Walking up and down your street  
  
I've got a strange disease~  
  
Shisori/Minnie-Mae:~Why did you have to put  
  
so much pressure on me?  
  
You pushed my heart away...~  
  
~I didn't mean to scare you little one  
  
Is there nothing I can say?  
  
Don't leave me with nothing  
  
Ya you left me with nothing~  
  
Shisori,Keiko:~Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah~  
  
~...And a strange disease~  
  
Shisori,Keiko:~wee oo wee ooo~  
  
~Now I'm standing in the rain  
  
Water soaking through my brain  
  
Every droplet speaks your name  
  
And it's driving me insane  
  
I don't want to go to work  
  
My libido's gone berserk  
  
I don't want nothing to eat  
  
Walking up and down your street  
  
But only two weeks ago  
  
You said you'd never leave me  
  
And here I am alone  
  
And in this world of reckless happenstance  
  
Why do good things have to go away?  
  
And leave you with nothing  
  
Ya you left me with nothing~  
  
Shisori,Keiko:~Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah~  
  
~...And a strange disease~  
  
Shisori,Keiko:~wee ooo wee ooo...~  
  
Shisori:Muwahhhahahahah! ^ ^;  
  
Hiei: I hate you....  
  
Shisori: I know...^ ^...doesn't it just 'Suck to be You'? Oh, and speaking of that...Kurama and Botan are up!  
  
Botan: Me too!?  
  
Shisori: well someone's gotta be Tamara..ohh well..then I will just have to...  
  
Botan/Hiei:NO YOU WONT!  
  
Shisori: Botan, just get up there...  
  
Botan/Tamara:~Sucks to be you~  
  
Kurama/Simon:~I know, I know~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~I know it's true  
  
I'm a bastard if it's true  
  
If the thing she did to me  
  
Is what I did to you  
  
I'm a bastard if it's true  
  
And I guess it's true~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~I know, I know~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~ I know it's true  
  
You need to know I finally understand  
  
And I gotta get in touch with you now  
  
But I can't  
  
I just want to tell you I'm sorry  
  
I'm a bastard if it's true  
  
If the thing she did to me  
  
Was what I did to you  
  
I'm a bastard if it's true  
  
And I guess it's true~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~I know I know~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~I know it's true  
  
You need to know I finally understand  
  
And I gotta get in touch with you now  
  
But I can't  
  
I wish I could have made you happy  
  
But I'm a bastard  
  
I'm not saying that I wanted you to stay  
  
But tonight I feel like driving my car to LA  
  
Just so you can see me crying  
  
Cause I'm a bastard if it's true  
  
Yeah and I guess it's true~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~I know its true~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~I know, I know~  
  
~Sucks to be you~  
  
~I know its true~  
  
Shisori: Okay, now you all deserve some ice cream!  
  
Kuwa: Free food!  
  
Shisori: you are so cheap....  
  
Hiei: Hn...  
  
Yuusuke then nudged Hiei which made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Hiei: Lets hurry up and get the sweet snow...  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Shi- R&R! 


End file.
